Margit Eberbach
"I am right. I am the absolute justice." |- | Age: 21 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B' |- |'Birthdate: March 14' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | Margit Eberbach is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''Margit is a transfer student in Kawakami Academy's class 2-S. She transferred to take care of Chris. |} Margit Eberbach (マルギッテ・エーベルバッハ) is one of the characters in the Majikoi series. She is an officer of the German Army and a member of the Seven Stars, working under the direct command of Frank Friedich (Chris' father). Since most of her missions involes locating and exterminating the enemy, she's received the nickname of "The Hound." She specializes in CQC (Close Quarters Combat). Margit also uses a pair of tonfas to fight. Margit can measure the strengh of a person by their stance and/or aura. She is part of class 2-S in Kawakami Academy and has her own route in the sequel Majikoi S. It is also confirmed by Minatosoft that she will have an After route in the next installment in the series, Majikoi A. STORY Margit transferred to Kawakami Academy to take care of Christiane Friedrich while Chris is enrolled in the academy (Under the request/order from Frank), but she was also worried about Chris, since she knew her from an early age. She has a sister relationship with Chris, affectionately calling her "Maru-san". Even though she's already graduated from high school, Margit was allowed to enter class 2-S, because Kawakami Academy values strength of the people more than anything. But she refuses to use the uniform of the academy, and prefers to use her military uniform. APPEARANCE Margit has red eyes, and red hair that goes past her waist. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye and mainly uses her military uniform. Margit has an eyepatch covering her left eye to restrict her own power and only takes it off when she finds a worthy opponent. PERSONALITY As a former mercenary, Margit is loyal and extremely serious to her missions. When she was young, she was chosen by Frank Friedrich because of her hard working nature, being called a prodigy by her peers. She is also very protective, especially towards Chris, since she is her superior, Frank Friedrich's daughter. She does have a soft side, which has only been seen by Chris and Yamato, and it is revealed in her route that one of her dreams is to live as a normal girl. She likes eggs and egg dishes. She also has a sweet tooth, possibly due to Chris and Frank Friedrich's influence, though she has said that consuming sweets helps with your thinking. GALLERY Margit_2.jpg|Margit Eberbach in the original Majikoi Visual Novel Guishen 085001253 EV 032 10 00.jpg|Margit being a normal girl (Margit Route) guishen_070601109_EV_032_01_00.jpg|Yamato and Margit guishen_071001113_EV_032_01_04.jpg|Margit kiss Margit Eberbach.jpg|Margit- Majikoi S pic Margit Eberbach- Battle Ready!.jpg|Margit- Battle Ready! Margit Eberbach 10.jpg|Margit with Ponytail Margit Eberbach 5.jpg|Margit sleeve Margit Eberbach 4.jpg|Margit- Embarassing Magazine Margit Eberbach Wallpaper.jpg|Margit Sexy Wallpaper Christiane and Margit Novel Cover.jpg|Margit and Chris Novel Cover Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki.jpg|Margit and the 2-S ladies at the hot springs majikois-coutdown09.jpg|Margit on 09. Margit and Chris Sketch.jpg|Margit and Chris Bikini Sketch Margit Eberbach- Casual Clothes.jpg|Margit in Casual Clothes thumb|center|380px|Margit vs Homura (Majikoi S) TRIVIA *Margit is one of the new main heroines in the new game of Minatosoft, "Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinsai! S". *Margit has shared the battlefield many times with Azumi Oshitari (personal maid of Kuki Hideo) also known as "Queen Bee". *Margit, along with Shakadou (Kazama Family arch nemesis) is also a member of the Seven Stars, a secret fighting group led by Frank Friedrich in Chris's Route. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Margit was ranked #3 behind Musashibou Benkei (#2) and Matsunaga Tsubame (#1). In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #8. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:Student Category:House of Friedrich Category:Seven Stars Category:Heroine